Te Amare Siempre
by YuukiMashiba
Summary: No importa cuanto pase el tiempo aveces el amor se acaba, pero si en realidad,nunca se acabo y debes darte cuenta cuando lo pierdes, y la felicidad tal vez se encuentre mas alla de lo que uno imagina.
1. Recuerdos

Un matrimonio es un compromiso enorme y grande, donde te unes en cuerpo y alma , para respetarse, ser fieles y jurar su gran amor por toda la eternidad si es sincero.

Asi es grande el amor, pero que pasa cuando todo empieza a tornarse en una rutina, el amor poco a poco se va olvidando y se hunden cada vez mas profundo, donde les es imposible encontrar una salida o una solucion.

"Un azabache le agobia su relacion con su esposo, apaser de ser una persona tolerante, con un caracter explosivo al enojarse y dar miedo, eso no importa cuando uno se cansa hasta el punto de pedirle el divorcio.

Y como se recuperan los años, aunque pocos, eso años de un matrimonio feliz.

Aquel joven castaño con unos ojos preciosos huye de la realidad, intentando tener a su marido a su lado y volver a ser feliz.

Sus amigos eran el apoyo de ambos, pero por cuanto tiempo las mascaras que uno trae duran, hasta el punto de estar en contra del otro y llegar a lastimar con sus consejos.

Inconscientemente se dicen un "adios".

Uno se va, para empezar de cero y otro se queda destrozado y sufriendo.

Para cuando el tiempo pasa, uno es feliz a su manera, pero siempre se pregunta, ¿que es ese vacio que siente?, como si le faltara algo y solo intentara buscar eso.

Los recuerdos vuelven, asi como si de un rayo se tratara, con su pareja apunto de contraer matrimonio, en unos meses, recuerde a ese ser que una vez amo, preguntandose que habra sido de el. Lo unico que le queda es ir y enfrentar los fantasmas de su pasada para poder avanzar...lastima que lo unica que encuentra son las ruinas de un lugar lleno de viejos recuerdos.


	2. Perdiendo

Lo busco por un buen tiempo, para cuando lo encuentra, su gran amor, aquel que dejo y abandono, le pertenece a otro.

Las condiciones no son favorables en el aspecto fisico, quiere ayudarlo, no por lastima, si para remediar algo que el mismo hizo, pero es tarde el no queire su ayuda y con palabras que ni el mismo se creia.

-¡No te necesito, y llevate tu ayuda a otra parte!.

Entiende, por eso recurre a sus amigos, en un acto de entender que paso con el.

Ellos solo pueden disculparse y pedir perdon, por causar su infelicidad a ambos y nunca apoyarlos sinceramente, con mentiras y en un acto de rendecnio cuentan todo lo que hicieron sindarse cuenta del daño que ocasionaron.

Enojado, furioso, impotente, era como se describia al no poder decirles lo que pensaba en ese momento porque no valian la pena realmente.

Para rematar busco a los suyos, a sus amigos para comprobar que ellos no eran asi pero que encontro falsedad solamente y una gran hipocresia, con sus palabras que le dieron a entender.

-Era lo mejor para ti, por favor entiendolo.

-No te convenia, nunca nos cayo bien.

-Ya no sonreias como antes.

Rompio su amistad de años con aquellos que decian ser sus amigos, y nunca vieron el daño que le hicieron y que hoy resentia.

Busco a su actual pareja para explicarle todo, con cada palabra, el era compresivo y lo entendio, para alentarlo a recuperar lo que ra suyo, a que luchara y no lo perdiera de nuevo.

Lo intento una y otra, y otra vez, pero nunca logro llegar a nada y cuando un dia desidio mejor rendirse, nunca supo porque fue ese dia a verlo pero afuera solo se escucho un grito desgarrador de dolor y con un mal presentimiento, entro como si nada, y ahi en el piso lo vio tirado, aquel joven que una vez estuvo lleno de vida, aquel que amo mas que nada en el mundo y que aun lo amaba apesar de todo, estaba inmovil, y solo era socorrido por la persona que estaba con el, un extraño que llamaba a una ambulancia.

Mas tarde en el hospital, se entero que ese extraño, no era otro mas que el medio hermano de ese joven, que cuidaba solo a su hermano menor despues de una fuerte depresion en la que se sumio, enterando se en el proceso y llorar amargamente por primera vez en años, que el mismo dia que se fue, ellos dos iban a ser una familia de verdad.

Lo que ellos necesitaban para ser felices era un pequeño milagro, un milagro llamado hijo, un pequeño que venia en camino a recordarles su amor y por personas crueles, que se encargaron de hacerlos infelices, murio, sin conocer a sus padres y sin vivir una vida.

Durante dias se la paso con el a su lado, esperando que despertara del coma en el que estaba.

Pero tenia que llegar ese dia, donde el sonido del silencio perduro, dejando a un joven destrozado viendo al amor de su vida ahi y maldiciendo a todos, para abrazar el cuerpo sin vida, que ya no emitia esa calidez y latir de un corazon que se apago para escuchar los sollosos de una persona destruida y rota.


	3. Familia

Dia tras dia, durante años, paso yendo a visitar la tumba de su hijo y su amado, con el iba siempre acompañandolo su expareja, que se volvio un amigo sincero y un gran apoyo emocional, el se juro mostrarse firme, para poder hacer que el no se derrumbara y mamtenerlo estable,para el dia en que se reuniera con su familia, ese dia fuese el mas feliz, aunque doloroso para el.

Durante años, no perdono nunca aquellos que una vez considero amigos, como paso se alejaron dandose cuenta que nunca ganarian su perdon.

Sentado y viendo desde su casa la hermoso vista que le proporcionaba el lugar, desde hace años compro una casa con vista la mar, por el y cada dia lo recordaba, siempre recordo que fue el quien le enseño a sonreir,y llorar, a amar y querer, ser pasciente, y aprender a controlar su genio, ser quien era y no cambiar por otros.

Cerro sus ojos lentamente mientras el sonido de las olas a lo lejos se escuchaban como un murmullo lejano y alguien llegaba a visitarlo, encontrandolo durmiendo y lo unico que pudo hacer fue murmurar.

-Te quiero.

Fue un murmullo que solo quedo ahi y el silencío perduro.

Sus ojos le pesaban y lentamente los abrio, se levanto y se dispuso a ir adentro, para cuando entro por el umbral de la casa, solo camino unos cuantos pasos dentro y ahi estaba el, su amado sentado en ese sillon, mientras en sus brazos se encontraba un pequeño bulto, se acerco lentamente observando que ese bulto solo ere un pequeño de cabellos azabaches, con una fisonomia igual a la de el y con los ojitos de color como los de su amado, verdes-dorados que lo miro y con una sonrisa le tendio la manita.

El joven lo voltio a ver y con una sonrisa.

-Mira corazon, papi volvio.

Sonriendo y con lagrimas que empezaron a asomarsele los abrazo teniendo cuidado con su pequeño hijo, feliz de volver a tenerlo entre sus brazos.

-Estoy en casa.


End file.
